


Headaches and Dancing Shoes

by Delightful_I_Am



Series: Coffee Shop Shenanigans [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: Stiles still has trouble shutting up. Derek really doesn't mind





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelmeckis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmeckis/gifts), [Myrddinpout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddinpout/gifts).



> So this goes to Kelmeckis for giving me the idea that this story needed to continue, and it goes to Myrddinpout for being my fave

Stiles woke with a start. His breathing a series of short gasps, the swirling fog of his breath further reinforcing the fact that he was _freezing_. He swept his hands across his bed, frowning slightly when he found nothing but the cool whisper of the sheets. He sat up, rubbing his face in his hands - his freezing cold hands - and looked at the window; the curtains were floating on the icy breeze and there was someone sitting on his fire escape. _Huh._  He got up slowly, taking a cautious step toward the window. He wrapped his arms around himself to stop the shivering. He was just about to call out, when he heard the soft sound of Derek singing.

He watched, mesmerised, as Derek plucked at the strings of his guitar singing quietly in the frigid night air. Stiles couldn’t quite make out the words, the muted sounds of distant traffic were drowning out most of them, but he could hear the tune. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and he stood, the cold forgotten, and let the gentle melody wash over him. It seemed an eternity passed before the harsh siren of a police car rushed by, startling Stiles out of his reverie and bringing the sensation of the winter night back full force. He took another step and ducked down, resting his hands on the window sill.

“Hey.” His voice was quiet, “You going to stay out here all night, or are you going to come inside? Either way, I’m gonna need you to close the window.”

Derek’s voice trailed off as Stiles spoke. He turned his head to look at him, taking in the goosebumps along his arms. He smiled, eyes lighting up as Stiles grinned back at him.

“Hey.”

“I mean, you can stay out here if you want. I always wanted a gargoyle.” Amusement made his tone light, “You might be a bit pretty for a gargoyle though. Hey! Maybe you could pull a face just before you freeze completely. Pretend you’re, I dunno... a wolf or something! Big scary thing. With fangs.”

He made fangs with his fingers in front of his mouth and growled at Derek, earning him a laugh. He dropped his hands again and leaned further out the window, his expression shifting to something softer, more serious. Gently, he tugged the guitar out of Derek’s hands, moving back to place it carefully against the wall before reaching out and clasping his hand around Derek’s.

“Dude, you’re freezing! Get in here!” Derek allowed himself to be pulled through the window, stumbling a little when Stiles got a little too enthusiastic and tripped over his own feet. Stiles sprawled on the floor with a groan, a laugh escaping him as he watched Derek close the window. He grasped Derek’s offered hand, grinning when he was pulled off the floor and found himself wrapped in Derek’s arms in one fluid motion. Burrowing his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, he breathed deeply, pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

“You know, I’m pretty good at keeping people warm.” He grinned into Derek’s shoulder. “That was your plan all along wasn’t it? Get yourself all... all  _freezy_ and force me to warm you up! You are devious!”

He pulled back, an expression of mock outrage covering his barely controlled glee. “Unbelievable. You come in here, all pretty and muscly, and you sit on my fire escape with your stupidly attractive _voice...”_ Derek grinned at the scandalised tone and moved his hands to rest lightly on Stiles’ face, holding him in place while he kept up his complaints.

“... I can’t believe you would use me like this. I feel violated. No I mean it, you’re the worst. The literal worst. i don’t care how pretty I think your face is, this is it. Donesies. Never trusting you aga-”

He was cut off abruptly, a squawk of protest dying in his throat as Derek kissed him, hard and insistent, moving them back toward the bed. He pulled his face away with considerable effort, hands twisted in Derek’s hair, breathing deep.

“And that’s another thing! Don’t think you can just kiss me with your mouth - _gosh your mouth is pretty -_ and expect me to let you walk all over me, mister. You need to - _oh my -_ you need to... you need to keep doing _that_  dude!” Derek was kissing down his jaw, nipping at his neck. “I mean it. Nev- _ahh -_ never stop doing that. Always that. You can sit on my fire escape any time if you keep doing this.”

Derek pushed him down on the bed, grinning wickedly at Stiles wriggling beneath him, still spouting nonsense.

“Seriously dude, you’re the be-”

“Stiles.”

“-st. Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles didn’t shut up. Derek didn’t really mind.

 

The muted roar that was the busy cafe was pressing on Stiles’ head, he could feel the beginning of a headache at the back of his skull. He groaned and sank into the couch, waving a hand at Scott’s concerned face and throwing his arm dramatically over his own. He felt a hand ruffle his hair, and peeked out from under his arm to see Erica putting down a mug of hot chocolate, a glass of water and some painkillers sitting beside it.

“You know, Stiles. This may not be the best place to try to get _rid_ of a headache.” A wry twist to her lips made him grin sheepishly at her. “Most people stay away from loud places.”

“But then I wouldn’t see your pretty face. And I didn’t have the headache when I left. I was fine all day, I even made my professor laugh at one of my puns. He _laughed_  Erica! How cool is that!” The couch dipped beside him and he was pulled against Derek’s warm chest, a gentle hand rubbing circles on his temple. “Dude! When did you get here... Ohh that’s really good... who needs painkillers when boyfriends exist?”

Derek huffed a laugh and stretched a hand to grab the glass of water, handing it to Stiles before picking up the painkillers. Stiles half sat up, dropping his arm to accept the pills. He tossed them back with a gulp of water, trusting Erica to take the glass off him when he curled into Derek, pressing his face into the soft material of his shirt. Scott made a strangled sound when Stiles started rubbing his face in Derek’s chest.

“Dude, come on. You’re in public. You know, that place where other people can see you?”

“Shut up Scott.” His voice was muffled, “I’ve seen you do _way_  worse with Allison.”

"That’s different... I... it’s just different.” Stiles laughed as Scott spluttered, trying to come up with an excuse. “I... at least I keep my _legs_  to myself!”

Stiles had, by this point, wrapped a leg around Derek’s waist, effectively straddling him, still shoving his face into his shirt, trying to block out any and all light.

“The lights are _evil_  Scotty! They’re trying to pierce my eyes with their evil bright rays of death!”

Scott gave up, throwing his hands up in exasperation, which turned into enthusiastic waving when he spotted Allison coming through the door with Lydia. Stiles risked the bright lights to peek over at his friend, who was practically jumping up out of his seat waiting for Allison.

“Allison! Over here!”

“Dude, they know where we are. We’re always at the same table. Oh god I think I’m dying” He shoved his face back in Derek’s shirt, ignoring the indignant sounds coming from Scott.

“He has a headache.” Derek’s low voice, in answer to someone’s silent question, rumbled in his chest, oddly soothing to Stiles’ head. “Apparently this is helping.”

“Oh poor Stiles.” Lydia’s voice sounded anything but sympathetic. “It must be absolutely awful to have to cling to Derek.”

“Go ‘way Lyds. Alli Make her go ‘way!” Stiles’ voice came out on a groan, eliciting an inelegant snort from Lydia.

“Lydia, don’t be mean. Stiles helped you with your car the other day, remember?” Lydia poked her tongue out at Stiles’ back.

“I felt that.”

The cafe was quiet. Boyd was walking the last customers to the door, chatting quietly with one of the regulars. Erica was humming softly as she turned off lights in the kitchen. Scott and Allison were sitting together, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Lydia was propped up against their legs making little noises of contentment as Allison ran her fingers through her hair. Stiles was stretched out on the couch, head resting in Derek’s lap, eyes closed. A light snore indicated he had fallen asleep, much to Erica’s amusement. She flung herself down beside him, wriggling under his legs and propping her feet on the table. Boyd leaned over the back of the couch, resting his chin on the top of Erica’s head, sighing softly.

“So, are we taking bets on how long it takes for Stiles to start talking in his sleep again?” Lydia sounded amused, and she was watching Stiles fondly, a small smile on her face.

“I don’t know, the last time he talked in his sleep, it was not something that should be heard by civilised people.” Derek’s laugh rolled through the air, the rarity of it bringing smiles to everyone’s faces. He ran a gentle hand through Stiles’ hair, shaking his head at him. “We should probably wake him up. He’ll be a complete nuisance if he sleeps much longer. I’ll never be able to get him to go to bed.”

“Oh I don’t know, I should think you wouldn’t have any trouble with that.” Boyd winked at Derek, earning a half-hearted shove from Erica. “What? All I’m saying is I’m pretty sure Stiles doesn’t have any complaints about being put to bed by Derek.”

Derek laughed again, a bit louder than before, causing Stiles to wake up with a start. “What’s happening? Who’s there?” He looked around wildly before realising where he was. “What year is it?”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Erica kept a hold of his legs, rubbing her hand along his calf, chuckling quietly. Stiles leaned back against Derek, sighing a little when his arms wrapped around him.

“I don’t even care what year it is. I don’t wanna move, like, ever.”

Allison hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to Scott, her hand still running through Lydia’s hair.

“But seriously, it’s still Friday, right? I don’t think I can handle Monday yet. Hell, I can’t even handle _today_ yet. And yes, Lydia, I know today is over already.” He poked his tongue out at Lydia, who just glared at him, the small twist to her mouth betraying her.

“We should go out tonight.”

“Scotty, bud, pal, my dude. We _are_  out. Right now. This is us out.”

“You know what I mean, Stiles. Out. Like, to somewhere that is not our houses or the shop. Somewhere new.” He turned to Boyd and Erica, “No offence guys. I’ve just been cooped up for three days working on a paper and I’m starting to go crazy a little.”

“All good, bro.” Boyd waved a dismissive hand at Scott, “I know how you feel. It’s been a while since we let loose a bit. What do you say, babe? Feel like a night on the town?”

“Oh my _god_  yes. Scott, you’re a genius and I love you.” Stiles made a sound of protest, “But not as much as I love you, sweetie. No one can beat that.”

“You’re damn right.”

 

The sound of the pumping electronic music pulsed out every time someone opened the door to the club. The group was huddled together against the cold, waiting in line for the bouncers to let them in. Stiles kept trying to catch the eye of one of them, hoping if he looked miserable enough, they’d take pity on him and let them in. he jumped up and down to get some feeling back in his toes and turned back to his friends.

“Ugh we’ve been standing out here for _ages_! I think I’ve turned to ice. Like, I’m not kidding, my nipples could cut glass right now! And while that is an exceptional skill to have, I’m not willing to risk the health of my nipples for a few tips.”

A few of the people in line around them gave him incredulous looks, some snickering behind their hands. he glanced back at the bouncers to find one of them stifling a laugh with his hand. Stiles grinned at him and waved, winking at him, causing him to laugh harder. The other bouncer shook his head as his coworker turned around, stuffing his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. By the time he turned back around he had composed himself enough to lean over and murmur something to the other bouncer. He grinned and waved a hand at Stiles, beckoning them to the front of the line.

“Yes! I take it back, glass-cutting nipples are the best kind of skill!” He grabbed Derek by the arm, pulling him towards the door to the club. He paused in front of the grinning bouncer, who was desperately trying not to make eye contact. Winking at Derek, he leaned up and kissed the bouncer on the cheek, laughing when a red flush crept up his face.

“That’s not the only thing that’s rock har-” He was pulled back by a choking Derek, and pushed into the club, past the bouncers who were silently trying not to lose their composure.

“I am so sorry.” Derek sounded resigned, “He doesn’t get out much, we try to keep him away from people.”

Scott laughed as he dragged Lydia and Allison behind him. Erica high-fived Stiles from Boyd’s back, her cackling drowned out by the overwhelming music in the room before them.

“I’ll go find a table!” Stiles had to shout to be heard over the music, “Can you get me something fruity and filled with alcohol?”

Derek nodded, fond exasperation on his face as he wove through the crowd to the bar. Stiles stood, undecided for a moment, the rest of the group had already dispersed, Allison and Scott were dancing closer than was necessary, Erica had Boyd pressed up against a pole and they were making out enthusiastically, and Lydia... was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and turned, walking along the periphery of the dance floor, looking for a table big enough for them all. He finally found a booth, tucked away in a corner, where the music wasn’t quite as loud and he could hear himself think again.

He took off his coat, flinging it on the bench on the other side of the table, and sank down on the soft leather. He had a good view of just about the whole club, and he could finally see Lydia. She had some poor guy pinned against a wall, a wicked look on her face. Stiles almost pitied him. He saw what had to be the guy’s twin leaning on the bar, laughing with someone and shaking his head at the imploring looks from his brother.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall; his headache was still threatening to come back. He raised his eyebrows as he felt someone sit down beside him, not caring enough to open his eyes to see who it was.

“I’m really hoping you’re Derek, and not some weirdo about to murder me. I’m too pretty to be murdered in a booth at a club. And if you’re not Derek, do you make a habit of sitting weirdly close to complete strangers?”

“Uhh...” The unfamiliar voice made Stiles open his eyes, looking at the new person with faint amusement.

“You’re not Derek.”

“No... no I’m not Derek. Is Derek someone important?”

“Derek,” Derek’s low voice sounded dangerous, “is standing right behind you.”

“Oh.” The man turned slowly, eyes wide, “ _Oh._ Uhh... dude, sorry. I’ll uh.. just be... going...” He got up slowly, cautiously edging past Derek while Stiles tried to hold back a snort.

“Wow, dude, you scared him off. I think it was the use of third person, myself. Might have been the broody eyebrows though. They are excellent eyebrows.” He laughed as Derek huffed and placed a drink in front of Stiles. “Oh dude! You know me so well!”

“Stiles, you literally told me to get you something fruity with alcohol. I couldn’t exactly screw that up.”

“Yeah, but, the last time I told Scott that, he came back with a long island iced tea. Who _does_  that?!” His expression was scandalised, “Who even _drinks_  long island iced teas? What’s even _in_  a long island iced tea? Does this... does this have an umbrella in it?”

“Apparently.”

“Aw you _do_  love me!”

“So it would seem.” The little smile playing at the corners of his mouth didn’t match with the gruff tone he used. “I leave you alone for five minute and you already have random guys breathing down your neck.”

“Hey, can you blame him?” Stiles was trying to wrangle the straw in his drink into his mouth, unsuccessfully, “I mean, look at me, I’m an amazing catch! You’re lucky I was single when you met me. honestly, it’s like the planets aligned or something.”

Derek was staring at Stiles’ mouth, completely ignoring what he was saying in favour of watching him play with the straw. Stiles trailed off when he realised what was happening, grinning wickedly at Derek as he slowed his efforts, using his tongue to move the straw around. His expression was smug when Derek made a little noise and pushed him back against the wall. Stiles’ was just moving his hands up Derek’s neck, intending to bury them in his hair, Derek’s mouth on his throat, when a delicate cough sounded from across the table. Stiles flicked his eyes over to find Lydia sitting with the guy she had pinned against a wall earlier, a faintly annoyed look in her eyes.

“Go ‘way Lyds. I don’t wanna meet your new friend or his clone right now. ‘m busy.” He waved his hand up and down Derek, indicating his meaning. “Now shoo or I’ll- _uhh -_ I’ll something and it _\- oh man -_ and it won’t be pretty. _Dude have i told you how amazing you are lately?”_

 _“_ Stiles if I have to drag you away from Derek, I will.” Stiles whimpered when Derek pulled away with a huff. “Don’t look at me like that Derek.”

“Lyds, can’t you let a man stake his claim on me in peace? I’ve just had a traumatic experience.” Derek hummed his agreement, mouth already back on Stiles’ neck. “There was a dude and he - _Oh my god Derek -_ and he tried to _hit on me_  Lyds! It was awful!”

Lydia just glared at him as he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. She crossed her arms with a huff, clone 1 beside her looking amused and mildly disgusted. She was just about to open her mouth to demand they behave when a horrified voice rang out.

“Dude! _Come on!_  I can’t keep walking in on you two like this! Seriously! Allison, make them stop, my eyes can’t take anymore. My poor innocent eyes!” Scott squeezed himself in beside Lydia, eyeing her companion with mild interest before turning back to Stiles, bringing Allison to sit on his lap. “Do I need to tell everyone about the time I found you two in the-”

“No! No, that’s... that won’t be necessary!” Stiles pushed Derek off him, straightening himself up with feigned dignity. Derek growled a little, but settled for slinging an arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“You know, if I knew Derek got jealous so easily, I might have tried harder to make him think we were dating.” Erica’s voice was amused as she pushed Derek closer to Stiles, dragging Boyd down beside her. She grabbed Stiles’ drink, tossing the straw away and swallowing most of it in one gulp. She ignored Stiles’ protests and turned to Lydia. “So, baby cakes, who you got here?”

Lydia smiled at her, genuine warmth spreading across her face. “This is Aiden. Aiden, this is, well, everyone.”

Aiden nodded at them, still eyeing Stiles and Derek warily, like they might start making out on the table at any given moment. “Nice to meet you.”

“So, dude, tell me. What’s it like to have a clone? Seriously, is it as cool as I think it is? Can you feel when he’s in pain? Oh god! Can you feel when he’s having _sex?”_  

“Stiles!”

“What, Scott? These are perfectly valid questions! When are we gonna meet a clone again?”

“Stiles, they’re twins, not clones.” Lydia sounded completely done with Stiles, “And how did you know he has a twin?”

“Uhh, Lyds, baby, while you had poor clone 1 over there pinned against a wall, clone 2 was at the bar laughing at him. I might look like all I do is think about Derek’s mouth doing utterly _amazing_  things to me, and trust me, I do think about that a _lot_ , but come on, give me some credit.” He circled his hand in front of his face, “ _Not_  just a pretty face, you know.”

“Yes, he made his professor _laugh_ today, Lydia. That’s important.”

“Bite me, Erica.”

“Any time, sugar.”

Clone 1, _Aiden_ , was looking mildly uncomfortable, and Stiles cocked his head to the side, a small frown between his eyebrows. He regarded Aiden quietly, with the kind of intense focus that he only occasionally managed to achieve.

“Oh.” It was soft, only Derek seemed to hear it, and it caused him to look at Stiles, worry evident, “ _Oh._ Scotty, pal, bud, dude. Get up.”

“What?” Scott was looking at him, face confused, “Why?”

“Dude, just get up for a second. You too Lyds.”

Unused to that particular tone, they complied, watching as Stiles shooed Derek and Erica off the seat beside him. He moved around the table, eyes on Aiden, watching him carefully. Lydia made to move in front of him, but he waved her down, not taking his eyes off Aiden's face. He lowered himself down slowly, careful controlled movements.

“Hey buddy.” His voice was too low for the others to hear, “You need to get out of here?” Aiden nodded slightly, relief washing over his features. “Alright, no worries. Want someone to get your brother?” Again, a small nod. Stiles turned to Lydia.

“Can someone go find clone 2 for us?”

“Ethan.” The voice was quiet, rough sounding.

“Right, Lyds? Can you find Ethan? I think he’s still at the bar.”

She nodded her head, eyes wide. Erica tugged her arm gently and pulled her along, towards the bar where Ethan was still talking with the someone from earlier. Allison looked at Stiles for a minute before putting her arm around Scott’s waist.

“Come on Scott, let’s go dance. Boyd, care to join?”

Stiles heard Boyd’s quiet assent as they left, leaving Derek leaning against the booth, watching Stiles, who was talking softly to Aiden.

“Not used to a lot of people all crowded in on you, huh? I get it bro. Before I met Boyd and Erica it was just me and Scotty. And then Lydia whirled her way in, and Allison, and before I knew it, I had this whole little group I didn’t remember meeting. I’m used to them now, but for a while, it was a bit overwhelming. All these people that seemed really intense and in your face. Don’t even get me started on Derek. I had a panic attack the first time I met him, and found myself face to face with his crotch.”

Aiden choked out a laugh, looking up at Stiles.

“I know, right? Not exactly the best way to introduce yourself, but hey, between you and me?” He dropped his voice, “I think he likes me.” Derek snorted inelegantly as a cry cut through the air.

“Aiden!” Stiles’ head whipped up at the sound of Ethan running up to them, his face pinched. He slipped out of the booth, allowing Ethan to take his place. Derek’s arms wrapped around him and leaned back into his chest. Derek placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“That was pretty good, what you just did there.”

“Oh it’s nothing man, I just recognised the look of a dude about to freak out. I see it in the mirror on a daily basis.” Stiles shrugged, “No biggie.”

Aiden was shaking his head at something Ethan was saying. “No, Ethan it’s okay.” He looked up at Stiles and Derek, “I’m okay. Stiles helped.”

Ethan spun around, levelling a piercing stare at Stiles, eyes searching his face before flicking up to Derek, who had his eyes closed, chin resting on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles just waved back at Ethan, wiggling his fingers. Ethan turned back to Aiden, one eyebrow raised.

“That guy?”

“Yeah. He got everyone to give me space, then he sent Lydia to get you, and then he told me how he met the broody brick wall behind him while having a panic attack, face to face with his crotch.” He grinned over at Stiles, raising his voice, “Just between you and me, I think he likes you.”

Stiles burst out laughing, and would have fallen over had Derek’s arms not been clamped around his waist. Derek grinned and looked over at the twins.

“So, do you think you’ll stay and have a drink with us? I promise I’ll keep Stiles under control.”

“Screw you dude, I’m delightful!”


End file.
